A touch display device can use touch electrodes to detect the coordinate position of a user's finger on a display screen of the touch display device, and then performs corresponding display according to the coordinate position.
In an existing touch display device, the touch-control function is usually realized by two layers of touch-electrode layers, and each touch-electrode layer has a plurality of touch electrodes arranged in parallel to each other. The touch electrodes in the two touch-electrode layers intersect along their extension directions. After applying a touch scan signal to each of the touch electrodes on one of the touch-electrode layers, when a user's finger touches the screen of the touch display device, the user's finger and some of the touch electrodes on the screen form a coupling capacitor, and leakage current flows out of the coupling capacitor. By detecting the leakage current using a touch detection circuit, the two intersecting touch electrodes on the two touch-electrode layers forming the coupling capacitor with the user's finger can be determined, and the touch position can also be determined.
With the development of the display technology, how to further narrow the frame area of the display devices has become one of the sought-after objectives of the display technology field. On the other hand, as the display devices move toward high PPI (Pixel per Inch), the size of various drive circuits and the number of various signal lines also increase. In addition, for touch display devices, to realize the touch position detection, it needs to use more drive circuits and signal lines than ordinary display devices.
Therefore, how to achieve narrower frame area while developing display devices with increasingly high PPI has become a technical problem to be solved.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems. It should be noted that, the information disclosed in the aforementioned background section is only used to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may thus include existing information readily known to those ordinarily skilled in the art.